Scourged Tranquility
this page is currently undergoing a sizeable revamp. would you make a character for this once it's completed & packed with info? yeah! maybe, depends no thanks, but it sounds interesting! no :if making a character, please follow these basic guidelines <3 :# do not make too many animi :# please! do not make a legendary figure; standard celebrities are okay! :# this is during an age of technological enhancements. feel free to talk about things like that :# firescale dragons are okay but others are still wary of their existence :# hybrids have become a norm; they are less despised :# there are still underlying issues - make your oc aware of it! :# pantala & pyrrhia are on stable terms. silkwings, hivewings, and leafwings are not a rare or foreign sight - though it is very uncommon to see pyrrhian dragons on pantala. :::* due to my own headcanons, pantala to me is roughly the size of Madagascar; pyrrhia is naturally a supercontinent |-| Map= note: this is not a complete version of the map. |-| Locations= :MAJOR NORTHERN LOCATIONS :* Reverence - Reverence is oftentimes associated with the original ties to frostborn dragonets, as well as Lucre's Ring. Being south to Icebound, it's the most popular place within the IceWing's Territory. Because of Lucre, Nitrogen, & Cryophobia's origins here, most consider this Ground Zero for a corrupted government, believing all IceWings and other dragons living here to be immediately compromised. :* Kindle - city in the sky kingdom :* Sage - the islands with & around the ruins :* Icebound - competing school to Veil. a stickler for choosing students. north of Reverence. :EQUATOR LOCATIONS :* Possibility - canon placement :* Atlantis - deep sea palace location, a well known city :* elementary school - in possibility :MAJOR SOUTHERN LOCATIONS :* nether - old nightwing kingdom :* torridity - west of the scorpion den :* kindle - where ruby's palace is :* fen - where moorhen's palace is :* scorch - where thorn's stronghold is :* scorpion den - canon placement :* Antiquity - Largest museum on the continent. Houses every relic that wasn't destroyed in a war. :* Veil - very popular school; very good education. :* :BODIES OF WATER :* Bay of a Thousand Scales :* one (mud) :* Lake Haar (temp) :* three (mud) :* four (sky) :* Limbo Lake :* Nirvana (oasis) |-| Historical Things= :ERAS; TIME PERIODS WITHIN THE NEW AU :current year is 9,376 The Scorched Era - (0 to 5,055) * Darkstalker's Timeline ** (SeaWing Massacre included) * SandWing Plague * Queen Oasis' Death * SandWing Succession (first arc) ** Champion's Shield ** RainWing Royal Challenge ** NightWing Exodus * Darkstalker uprising (second arc) * Pantala Rediscovery (third arc) The Scourged Era - (5,055 to 7,275) * LightWing Reintroduction : After the events of the Scorched Era, the LightWing tribe returns to the public, more and more coming up. * The Firescale Spread (& War) : An influx of firescaled dragonets are born, as the product of an animus’ spell. Eventual war. * The Animus Execution (Kindle Animus Trials) : To properly find and execute any and every animus that was involved with firescale spread. * TrickWing Epidemic : A spread through their hallucinogenic venom, combined with a fault in their diets. * The Silent SeaWing Civil War (ongoing) : Princess (Queen) Hurricane and Typhoon are currently going against one another for the throne, though they’re both evenly matched. Only the residents in the Sea Kingdom may decide who it is that gains the throne, but the votes are (you guessed it!) silent. Era of Tranquility - (7,275 to present) * event * event * event * event * event * event * event * event * event * event |-| Projects & Groups= :NOTABLE GROUPS: :* Lucre's Ring :* The Outclaws :* Wishful Children :* Syndicate :NOTABLE PROJECTS: :* Project Divinity :* Alcevix Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Work In Progress